We Hide Things Even From Ourselves
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Drabbles about the slow change in Abby and Connors' relationship
1. Stephen

Stephen sighed. Abby didn't realise, even though the youngest two of the group were far more embarrassed than they would be if they were actually having sex or even a couple, they were far too comfortable in their state of dress, especially given Connor's recent move in. And Stephen's feeling only became worse when he heard that when Connor had first asked to move in Abby had refused him though getting him away from his over-curious friends was definitely good. If Connor was just a brother to Abby she'd have let him immediately, since then he wouldn't threaten her beliefs.


	2. Abby

This sealed Stephen as untrustworthy to have a relationship with. It was one thing _to be tempted_ with an effectively _absentee girlfriend_, but going behind his best friends back that was not good at all. If you can betray someone _so close to you_, not once, _but twice_ then this suggests a pattern - one which will be _repeated_. Connor on the other hand had shown remarkable loyalty to his friends. He had temporarily lost his job because of that loyalty, but he would never betray a friend. Abby never asked herself "Why wasn't her heart breaking over this nasty revelation?"


	3. Leek

Leek looked at Caroline. She wasn't as noble or upright as Abby, but her personality was similar enough, if worse, that Connor was going to like her. Still the difficult thing was going to keep her on the job without running off, or falling victim to the same effect Abby had. Abby didn't realise how much she had grown to like Connor, so Leek felt he'd better keep on checking up with Caroline, just in case the same thing happened with her. At least Caroline was extremely avaricious. She would make the right decision when it came down to it.


	4. Rex

A new smell. Not of the pack. Intruder or welcome? Confusing signals. Alpha female smells hostile. Alpha male welcoming. Female better with pack customs. Attack intruder. Notice wrong smells. Pheromone increase in alphas. None in new female. Early reaction of alpha female due to jealousy.

Pheromone increase from both females. Mating challenge. Neither female realises. Mating challenge bad enough when admitted. Worse when denied. Second female must be accepted as part of pack for now.

Stuffed in cold box by new female. Mating challenge has stepped up. Rescued. Alpha female angry with Male. Male misses all clues. Both leave again.


	5. Cutter

I run after Connor. When I catch up I see him trying to haul Abby up. Abby does not want Connor to give up his life for hers. His declaration of what everybody knew stopped her from giving up. I grab Connor giving her a hand. Surely Abby would now admit her feelings. I have never been good with women though. At the last moment Abby manages to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory. When the missing boy states as a matter of fact, "Your boyfriend did good." Abby laughs it off, breaking his heart. "He's not my boyfriend."


	6. Connor

He liked Caroline, but the relationship was off somehow. He wasn't certain whose fault it was, despite knowing he was still in love with Abby. He thought he'd won Abby over with the fishman, until she laughed at the idea of being his girlfriend. So he went back to Caroline. He liked her, even if it wasn't as much as he should for a girlfriend. When taken prisoner by Lester, he didn't want to believe that Caroline knew. The fight between the girls was so bad he interfered. When Caroline thanked him he replied. "I didn't do it for you."


	7. Caroline

Leek was wrong. She didn't like Connor like that. Why wouldn't he believe her? Only when locked up with the bitch did she realise why not. Connor stopped their fight. The bitch didn't even thank him. His words really hurt her, especially since he wasn't intending to. "I didn't do it for you".

Connor as expected refused her offer.

Later she took Abby to one side. "You kept him only because I made the same mistake you are."

Abby replied "So, you like him, why tell me?"

Caroline choked out the painful words. "I'm not doing this for you."

(A/N) Caroline was pretty much the bad traits of Abby


End file.
